The Way She Moves
by kittysh
Summary: Tony and Ziva are undercover again but this time Ziva is pretending to be a singer! But what happens if Ziva seems like she is aiming the song a bit too directly at Tony as well as adding in some dancing? One shot fanfic, starts slow but turns into pure Tiva smut. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is going to be a short Tiva one shot fanfic. The idea came to me when i was listening to 'Beautiful Liar' by Beyonce and Shakira so that is the song she will be singing Later on. Iknow it starts off slow but i promise that in the next chapter there will be nothing but Tiva fluff/smut. Enjoy :)**

Tony couldn't stand it any longer. The heat was overwhelming. When Gibbs had said it would be hot, he didn't realise he meant this hot exactly.

Tony and Ziva had been sent on an undercover mission in Egypt to track a moving terrorist cell. Ziva was posing as a singer in the local bars and Tony of course, had to play the supportive boyfriend helping with her career.

Lucky for them, Ziva was a damn good singer. Unlucky for them, Tony was pretty bad at playing the role of a boyfriend, as he didn't bother to stick around long. To be fair he had had his fair share of long relationships, but they just never seemed to work out, and he wasn't sure how much more effort he could be bothered with.

He looked around suspiciously at the bar. They were located in a small town just outside of Ciaro, and being a travelling performer, meant like they had to live like one too. And honestly Tony was tired of the uncomfortable, flee ridden motels they had been staying in but this time, they were booked into a much nicer hotel and they were staying there for a few days. Being up since 5 in the morning to travel was last on the list of things he'd been planning to do, and all he could think about was the bed when they finished for tonight. Alright they had to take the last double room, but Ziva always let him take the bed, right? She'd be fine on the couch.

Ziva. Tony suddenly remembered why they were here and looked around in desperation.

He had been sitting at the bar for a good 20 minutes and she still hadn't turned up on stage. Some of the audience were getting bored and he had almost finished his Vodka Martini, and didn't know if he could finish another. He looked around the small bar in disgust, it wasn't the swankiest of places in all honesty.

It was a small bar with only about 15 tables scattered around in the large space. The actual bar was located at the far end where Tony was sitting, and the stage was opposite on the other side of the tables. The tables fitted about two or three people each, on small wooden stools covered in a red leather of some sort. Running along one wall were a couple of booths, obviously reserved for the more higher paying customers such as the business men, who were occupying them currently. The entrance to the bar was located on the wall between the stage and door and located on the opposite wall to the booths. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Ziva was singing, but the bar seemed a lot more full than it usually was on a weekend.

To occupy himself, Tony lifted up one of the menu's to try and make sense of some of the Arabic. But to make it harder, the lights were dimmed down really low, so the only really visible light was up on stage or through a side door into the toilets. To make it worse the fans hanging down from the ceiling didn't seem to be working so here Tony was, stuck on a Saturday night in a hot, foreign, remote bar with nothing to do but stare at his drink and pray this evening would be over soon.

However despite Tony's constant need to moan, there were quite a few perks. One being the hot, Egyptian waitress behind the bar. Tony didn't often go for completely foreign women but he had occasionally had spur of the moment flings whilst on holiday but this was work, so he had to remain focused. It was proving extremely hard though with this full breasted woman constantly giving him flirtatious looks, and Tony didn't know why, but this made him strangely uncomfortable.

He looked around hoping to catch sight of Ziva. He never felt uncomfortable around her, he wasn't sure why. Usually he had his way with woman, he was known as the cocky one with a talent for getting them into bed but recently, he hadn't been so into that.

He had started to pay a lot more attention to the women already around him, like Ziva for instance. Okay she was quite emotional and wouldn't stand for any bullshit but hell, she was pretty damn sexy. She had a way with Tony that would make him shiver at the smallest sexual innuendo she said, and he had evidence in his pants to prove it. They had been dancing around their feelings towards each other for years but for now, that's the way it had to stay. Plus Gibbs had pretty strong rules on relationships in the office and Tony knew if he fucked up with Ziva, he might as well just quit.

Thinking of Gibbs reminded Tony that he should check up with his boss.

"Boss?" Tony whispered quietly into his wrist microphone.

"Readin' you loud and clear DiNozzo."

"How much longer till Ziva gets out? This place is giving me the creeps. I feel like I'm back in the 1958 film 'Ice cold in Alex' directed by J Thompson. That's a great film boss in fact I..."

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, "this is only meant for undercover work, so shut it with the chit chat."

"Oh sorry boss, over and out."

Tony sighed as he moved the microphone away from his mouth. He looked at his watch, it was 9:56pm to be exact, but it felt like gone midnight. Just when he was about to give up hope, the entrance to the bar opened, and three men walked in.

Tony quickly lifted his wrist to his mouth and spoke quickly into the microphone,

"Suspect entering the bar boss."

"Good DiNozzo." Gibbs replied, "Now the rich bastard is Anton Krakov. He's the millionaire supposedly buying the weapons for the cell. The other two are just his men. They don't have anything planned for tonight but keep an eye on them just in case."

"Got it boss." Tony muttered before turning his attention back to his new company. They moved into the bar and sat in the booth closest to Tony, in the back corner. Just as Tony started to observe the men, the curtains to the stage were pulled back and he was stunned into silence.

**Next chapter should be up later today. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, songs of anything in this story so no hate please.**

**Here's the next chapter like promised, enjoy x**

No one was prepared for what they saw. Even Tony wh oh ad seen Ziva perform the same songs every night in the same dress. But this wasn't her usual black lace dress that came just over her thigh. It had taken a lot to persuade Ziva to wear that dress in the first place, but she had finally given in when Tony started teasing her about it. He wasn't going to complain, she did look pretty hot in the black dress, he'd even told her so a few times. But this dress was different.

She was wearing a pale red dress to start with. It clung tightly to her body until it reached her waist, when it turned into a looser material that sashayed down past her knees right down to her feet. This dress had a large gap running up the right side of it to reveal a very tanned, smooth leg. It hung like a monokini around the top half of her body, with large gaps missing from the sides and front. Adding that to the deep v-neck cut that hung down below her elegantly defined breasts, then there really wasn't much stopping her from exposing her dainty body. Around the neck there was also a neat line of glitter and small jewels that reflected perfectly off the light that was bouncing off the stage. Tony gasped but held his surprise. What was she doing? He was pretty sure this wasn't part of her usual act...

He ran his eyes up her body. She was standing with her back to the audience but with her one leg pointing out the edge of the dress through the gap, so the material was balanced at the top of her thigh. Her toned back was completely on show and the only other thing telling Tony that it was Ziva was her hair, her honey tinted chestnut hair hung in large loose curls, that lay on her back and framed her face beautifully. Tony had to mentally slap himself to remind him to snap out of it. They were on a job, he couldn't let himself get distracted. But yet again, he was playing th boyfriend, so he had to look interested...

Ziva smiled smugly to herself. This is exactly the reaction she wanted. Gibbs said she needed to look sexy and grab their attention, and that is exactly what she had done. Even with her back turned she could feel all the men undressing her with their eyes and although it could be seen as slightly creepy, it did make her feel incredibly sexy. And knowing Tony was probably doing it too sent butterflies to her stomach. She wasn't sure what it was, but tonight felt right. She had spent the last two weeks singing her same rendition of "temptation" and even though it worked magic with the men, she felt like a change. That's why today when Tony was having a meeting with Gibbs she had gone off and brought herself another dress. It hadn't cost much as this was Egypt, but it was still perfectly good quality. She took a deep breath reminding herself to calm down before turning slowly, and seductively, around.

The lights were blinding in her eyes but she didn't notice that anymore, she had spent two weeks dealing with the stage. She had also felt like a change in song and had told the band only an hour before. She had been listening to her iPod all day trying to find the perfect one, and on about her 500th song, she had found the perfect song. She didn't know why she didn't think about it before to be honest. Beyonce was always a killer with the men. As the familiar introduction started up, she slowly lifted her head towards the audience, and straight into Tony's eyes. And in that moment, Ziva felt her heart stop. She knew this would happen at some point. She just didn't think it would be this soon. But she knew that he felt it too, and she was going to act on it. It had been too long, and she was sick of pretending. But this was the night, the song was perfect, and she was going to make it all about him. Keeping her eyes on him she started to sing.

_"he said, I'm worth it, _

_His whim desire..."_

She started to walk forward, never nice taking her eyes off the audience. Well in all honesty, off Tony. She made her way slowly down the stairs, not once stopping her dramatic performance.

_"He kissed me his one and only, _

_this beautiful liar..."_

She walked down the side of the bar, by the booths. Occasionally stopping to rub her hand seductively down a mans shoulder, or to tease him. Tony watched her with wild eyes. Why was she doing this to him? He could feel the blood quickly rushing straight to his pants. This wasn't good, if she came too close she would notice and then kill him in a slow, painful, death.

_"Why are we the ones who suffer,_

_Have to let go,_

_He won't be the one to cry"_

At this point she had reached the intended target, Anton Krakov. She slipped into the booth and sat slowly on his lap, intent on making a scene. She leaned in close so she was singing directly into his ear. Anton smirked at the beautiful woman sitting on his lap, he was used to girls drooling over him. He was a young man and adding to the fact that he wasn't that bad looking And he was rich, the girls loved him.

_"Lets not kill the karma,_

_Lets not start a fight._

_Its not worth the drama,_

_For a beautiful liar."_

__As she sung the chorus, she added in a variety of dance moves. Most of them were gently touches of her body, but when she got around by the edge of the bar, she used the chairs for support(and the eager hand of a nearby man), and climbed up onto the bar. Tony turned around as she slowly walked along the bar table. She got many approving whistles from men who could see up her dress. Tony got more and more tense the closer she got and right now, she was staring at him the whole time.

_"Tell me how to forgive you,_

_When it's me who's ashamed._

_And I wish I could free you,_

_From the hurt and the pain..."_

By now she was standing infront of Tony, staring down at him. He gulped as he got the full view up her dress and breathed in deeply. She was so mesmerising and even though they were undercover, Tony could have sworn from the look in her eyes she was speaking directly from the heart. As it reached the bridge in the song, she slowly bent all the way down in front of Tony, so her legs were spread completely apart in front of his face. He stared in a trance up at her as she ran her hands up her body and onto his face. Using her hands on the side of the bar, and thanks to some help from the some what distracted Tony, she lifted her self of the bar and onto the floor. She turned around and rubbed herself hard and fast up against Tony's knee. This sent lightening straight to his groin, and much to his disappointment, Ziva noticed. She turned around so she was only inches from his face. They stood there in a trance as she slowly placed her hand on his upper thigh as if to signal that she had noticed. However with a sudden motion she spun around and headed back up to the stage, swaying as she went, to finish her song. With a final slut drop in front if all the open mouthed men, she finished her song with as much power as she could.

The audience erupted into loud cheers and wolf whistles, with some of them even standing up. When Tony managed to pull his eyes from hers, he looked around and was surprised to see even the servers behind the bar had stopped to watch her. He turned back around to see Ziva striding towards him. He suddenly remembered why they were here and he looked around to see that Krakov had gone. He lifted the microphone to his face and whispered,

"The target has left boss."

"Alright go back to the hotel DiNozzo, we have work to do tomorrow."

_You don't have to tell me twice._ Tony muttered to himself as he saw Ziva approach him. She looked at him with such lust before pulling him into a deep, sensual kiss. She pulled back just enough to mutter to him,

"Let's get out of here..." And with that Tony took her by the hand and gladly left the bar.

**Well there you go :) Didn't get much smut in that so should I add an extra chapter for when they've got back to the hotel? Review and tell me what you think pleaseeee x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter here you go :) **

**Rated M for a reason. This chapter doesn't have tooooo much smut, its more a build up ;) If you want more smut then please review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any songs, characters, the show etc.**

Tony was mildly surprised at Ziva's eagerness to get back to the hotel. Okay fair enough they were meant to be undercover, but was this really necessary? When they left they walked quickly to their car in case they were being followed, before taking the road to the hotel. The fact that Ziva kept rubbing her hand up and down Tony's leg was making it extremely hard to concentrate. And when she brought her hand higher allowing her to feel the bulge in his pants, she looked up smiling before saying in a husky voice,

"I am very impressed with your acting Tony."

She had then let out a low chuckle before carrying on using her hand to trace shapes on his leg. When they had left the car they had held hands until they were in the security of their hotel room. But even then, Ziva's behaviour didn't change. As soon as Tony had managed to pull himself away from the eager girl, he shakily turned around and closed the door in one swift moment. He took a sharp breath, trying to get his thoughts together before turning around to Ziva. However before he had the chance, Ziva used her strong hands to turn Tony around and push him up against the door, hovering her nose only a few centimetres infront of his. Lust filled her deep, dark eyes but Tony's eyes showed more concern than anything else.

"Um Ziva," he said in a hushed tone, "We are away from the bar now. McGeek did a bug sweep earlier, there is definitely no one watching us. We don't have to act anymore..." Ignoring his obvious curiosity, Ziva planted a hot, fierce kiss on his lips before Tony pushed her away gently.

"Ziva..."

"Who says I am acting Tony?"

"I think you might have had too much to drink sweet cheeks..." She suddenly looked at him with deep meaning before replying in a serious tone,

"I just want to forget everything for a bit Tony, and I trust you more than anyone. You said once that my life would have more meaning if i slept with you, did you not? Well now i am giving you the chance."

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you regretting it..."

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Tony looked at her persistant glare and used one hand to free her hair from her jacket, and the other to hoist her up and around his waist. She then attacked his lips with even more force than before. He responded hungrily, both of them running their hands to wherever they could reach. They stood against the door for a few minutes, until Tony started to feel his arms growing weak. Ziva sensed his discomfort and looked up at him signaling him to take them to the bedroom. She moved her lips to his jaw as he focused his attention on not knocking into anything. As he reached the bedroom their moves became hastier, and more desperate. Lips found untouched places, causing each other to groan in pleasure. He pushed her down onto the bed so he lay on top of her, and they both kicked off their shoes in synchronization. Off next came the socks, followed by by various bits of jewellery and watches(their jackets had dissapeared at some point in the hallway).

At this point they were a mess of tangled clothes, sweat, and the desperate desire to have each other as close as possible. Tony grunted as Ziva rolled them over so she was now on top. In between loose kisses she used her shakey hands to try and undo the buttons to his shirt, noticablely failing. When Tony realised she was having trouble he moved to her ear and whispered,

"Hey, don't worry it's okay, do you want some help?" He was shocked and slightly concerned at Ziva's hurt expression and started to consider if this was a bad idea after all.

"I am sorry Tony. I still have not been entirely confortable with doing this since Somalia, and it brings back bad memories..."

"We don't have to..."

"No." she said defiantly. "I want this. I want you." And with that she went back to the shirt with more vigour than before. She managed to get the shirt off and with Tony's help, the trousers too. He was left almost naked infront of a stunningly beautiful woman, and this left him feeling somewhat immasculated. He reached up to try and tear away her dress, but was stopped immediately by her waiting, small hands.

"Ah, slow down mon petit pois..." She looked at him with a cheeky grin before stepping off him and onto the floor. He lifted his head to look at her with confusion, but was put in a trance as he realised what she was doing. She took a deep breath before reaching her hands behind her to undo the clasp of her dress. Yes, she had had sex after she had been back from Somalia, but it had been in the heat of the moment and not very pleasurable. But this was Tony. It would not be sex, it would be making love. And she knew she could trust him with her body, even if it meant showing him her scars. And because the lights were still faintly on, she knew they would be visable to him. She reached for the clasp with shaking hands and seprated the back of her dress. It slowly slid down her body, over her defined curves, and lay in a puddle at her feet. She heard a gasp from Tony, and immediately regreted her decision, she wasn't so sure he was ready to see.

Tony noticed her sudden uneasiness, and understood why. All over her body were small scars, some barely noticable, but some shockingly visable. They ranged from faint cresent shapes, to long gashes on her stomach. As he raked his eyes up and down her body, all he noticed were them. She had a gorgeous body, and he knew that from their previous undercover mission. But this was different. He wasn't looking with lust, it was with pure adoration. Somehow to him, the scars only made her stronger. And the fact that she had the courage to show her made him feel special, and he intended to show her just how special she was in return. But when he noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, he reached up towards her. She slunk back covering her body but this didn't stop him from pulling her face up towards his.

"Do you know how strong you are? You are absolutely incredible." Ziva realised he was telling the truth, and the look in his eyes made her more determined to carry on. She felt her confidence return as she leaped back into his arms, and felt a sudden sense of freedom as he undid her bra and slipped off her underwear. Lying on top of him again gave her control, and she used this to her advantage. She used one hand to steady herself and the other to pull off his boxers, that were now containing his fully erect penis, and left him lying there fully naked, and entirely vulnerable.

Being tortured in Somalia had left her scared and traumatised but in no way had she forgotten how to treat a man. And she knew just how to make Tony's skin crawl, and in the best way possible that would leave him in awe for years. Thinking about it caused a small grin to appear on her face, as she slowly moved her lips further and further down his body.

**Okay that was the first chapter at the hotel... I don't know if it was okay but if you would like me to carry on with some more chapters then please comment or follow so i know you're interested. So yeah REVIEW and if i get enough positive feedback, another chapter should be up soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup guys :) well i got lots of good reviews on the previous chapter so I'll do a bit more this time ;) hopefully this will just be pure smut so hope you enjoy :D**

**disclaimer - i dont own anything k**

Tony was perplexed. He had never experienced something quite like this in his life.

Yes he had had sex plenty of times before, but this was different. And he wasn't sure exactly what he should call it.

Ziva had been working her magic on little Tony for almost 10 minutes, and had already made him come twice. She slowly rolled her tongue around the tip, making sure to catch his sensitive spot under the head. He bucked sharply upwards at each touch, gasping for air; but this only made Ziva more determined, because it proved to her that she was doing it right. She began to trace her tongue up and down the shaft, whilst using her free hand to massage his balls in a repetitive rhythm, that was starting to increase in speed. She was using her other hand to force his hip down, because she knew otherwise there could be some serious damage.

"Ziva," Tony moaned in a husky whisper, "don't make me wait any longer babe..."

"tut tut oh dear Tony, I am afraid that is not how I work..." And with a throaty purr, she moved her mouth back to the tip of his head. She began to take him in slowly, occasionally stopping for dramatic effect. He tried forcing himself upwards and fully into her, but she used her impressive strength to push him back down onto the bed. Ziva had always prefered having a sense of power in the bedroom, and she knew how sexy Tony would find that.

Eventually she let her mouth loose of the tip, stopping her pulsing actions. He lifted his head in confusion but was suddenly struck down again by a great sense of warmth. She had taken him fully into her mouth, and started to loosen and tighten her lips again, sending pulse waves rocketing through Tony's body. She knew he was about to reach the height of his climax again and she held herself steady as she felt him give way beneath her. She sucked off what was left of the fluid and slowly removed her mouth, letting it go with a final pop. She looked deeply into his eyes as she licked around the tip, making sure all the left overs were picked up, then swallowed it all in a large gulp. Tony's eyes widened at the sight, and sat transfixed for a second. But then when he regained his strength, he realised it was finally his turn to take control.

Tony had bragged to his teammates all the time about how good he was in the bedroom, and even Ziva had always been a little curious as to whether he was telling the truth, or just simply lying. But as he flipped her over and hung himself above her, she knew her answer. He began to kiss her lightly on the lips, making sure she understood his intentions, but she just responded hungrily with another kiss. He used one of his hands to support himself by her head, and the other to gently massage her breast. He moved his legs so they were placed either side of hers, and began to slowly lower himself ontop of her so he was resting entirely on her body. His now fully erect little friend was once again pushing hard into Ziva's stomach, and he enjoyed her urgency as she tried to move him down so he was inline with her entrance. He smiled to himself but he held himself still on top of her, and eventually started to feel her heart race. They were closer than they ever had been before, and Ziva's head was swimming. They were a mixture of body heat, sweat and sheets and somehow she knew she wouldn't enjoy this if it wasn't for the fact she was with Tony.

He quickly adjusted himself so the arm by her head was brought around and placed under her neck, using his lower arm for balance. He then stared into her eyes as he moved his other hand lower to maddage the inside of her thigh. As she opened her legs wider in encouragement, he placed soft kisses along her jawline and onto her breast, taking one of her hard nipples into his mouth. He sucked and tugged lightly as he moved his hand up to touch her clit.

The sudden contact made her jolt upwards into him, only making them closer than before. He used her sudden burst of energy as a sign to carry on and whilst using his thumb to massage her pulsing nerve bundle, he used his free finger to push slowly into her entrance.

Tony was delighted to find Ziva was soaking wet, so it gave his fingers help to move in and out. He started to pulse them with as much force as he could, but also trying not to hurt Ziva.

Ziva's eyes were closed as she took it all in. The steady but gentle hand actions of Tony made her heart melt, and she was also glad he didn't push too hard though, as she thought it might bring back bad memories. She was perplexed at how natural it felt. Having Tony inside her didn't feel strange at all, it felt like it was meant to be that way. But her eyes suddenly opened as she felt him slide at least one other finger in. She moved on top of him as her body adjusted to his shape and she started to feel her body rush even more. She was close, and assat ony started to pump in and out with even more force, she let go.

Tony let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers, as their breaths started to decrease back to their normal rate. He removed his fingers and used his tongue to carefully lick off any left over residue around her entrance. She then used her regained strength to pull his face back up to hers, and they lay looking into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.

However Ziva suddenly had other ideas. Using the fact that Tony was hovering above her, she kissed him with as much passion as she could muster whilst she lined up her body with his. He looked at her with a quizzical grin but his grin changed into a shocked expression and she came down hard and fast on top of him. He had not been expecting that so suddenly so had to hold back, forcing himself not to come yet. He wanted them to do it together, that way he knew it would be much more powerful. He began to pump himself in and out in a constant rhythm, always making sure Ziva seemed perfectly happy. Their lips tangled together in a battle of passion, as if each of them were trying to explain their deepest emotions for each other. Hands began roaming wherever they could, and kisses were placed in the darkest of corners of the body. Tony became aware of Ziva tightening around him, and she was becoming increasingly wet. He began to pick up his pace ever more, withdrawing and pushing in as much as their bodies would allow.

They came one after each other, Tony first followed by Ziva, they rode it out together in slow motion, as they tried to catch their breath. Somewhere in their passionate love making Ziva had made her way on top of Tony, and had finished by collapsing on top of him. She lay there listening to his heartbeat steady out in his chest, before rolling off of him and onto her side. He rolled over behind her and tucked himself up and around her with a smile.

This was enough.

**Thats it guys :) Hope you enjoyed the smut, it was definitely um... Interesting to write so thank you for being good supporters of this story :D now I was going to finish it here but if you guys want me to add another story line on the end then I will, but I really need your feedback on what I should do because I'm kinda stuck.**

**Thanksss x**


End file.
